


Gel

by softgrungeprophet



Series: As Good as Gold 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not porn. Sam discovers that sometimes Gabriel relaxes a bit too much and sprouts tentacles as a manifestation of his godliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gel

"Gabriel...?"

Gabriel hummed softly, with his nose pressed behind Sam's ear and his arms curled around his waist.

"This is kind of weird."

Gabriel gave a soft sigh and opened his eyes. "What is— Oh." He caught sight of the translucent appendages curling around Sam's waist. "Sorry. Let the glamor slip." He focused on what could only be called his tentacles until they pulled away and compressed and disappeared back into his spine. It was a strange sensation for Gabriel, like suction.

Sam shifted in his arms. Glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel. "It wasn't bad..." He met Gabriel's eyes. "Just... different."

"Make up your mind, boy." Gabriel flicked Sam's shoulder and mock-glared. "Do you want 'em out or not?"

"Out." Sam didn't even pretend to think about his decision. "I don't want you to have to hide that aspect of yourself."

Gabriel snorted and let his deception slide a little bit away, and muttered, "If I didn't hide it at all you'd be cuddling with a giant, tentacled blob monster." His extra limbs stretched out in the air, twisting curiously before some dropped down against the sheets and the rest looped around Sam's waist, slightly slick and soft—they looked like some kind of rum-colored Jell-O, but a little more solid.

When Sam reached to touch one, it gave under his fingers. The tentacles were clear as blown glass, containing nothing, and moved whichever way they pleased, smooth and flexible. They were slightly slippery to the touch and the warm sunlight from the open window streamed through them so that little yellow-y reflections wavered on the wall and the floor and the sheets.

"They're like... They're like if someone took a water balloon and filled it with honey and then lubed it up." Sam squeezed at one tentacle and it squelched between his fingers. "Or... maybe not." When he opened his hand, the strange substance returned to its previous shape almost instantly.

Gabriel laughed at him. "They're basically a gel, Sam." He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist just above where his extra appendages continued to coil under Sam's shirt—eventually they stilled, wrapped three times around Sam's middle. "A liquid that acts like a solid."

"It's strange." Sam ignored the fact that whatever liquid coated the tentacles had begun to seep into his shirt. He flattened his hand along the curve of the one across his stomach. His fingers slid over the organ with ease. "What are they? Not muscles... There aren't any bones or veins, either."

Gabriel grinned. Tightened all of his limbs around Sam and tangled their legs together. "They're not natural." He kissed the back of Sam's neck. "I'm not any kind of animal, Sam. Definitely not human, certainly not a fish or anything else. I don't follow the rules of nature." One tentacle strayed to Sam's face, and its damp tip trailed down his jawline.

"Obviously." Sam shivered under Gabriel's touch.

Gabriel opened his mouth and gnawed thoughtfully at the base of Sam's neck. "I could fuck you with these if I really wanted to."

"Please don't."

Gabriel laughed. "Party-pooper." He snuggled closer.

Sam craned his neck so he could catch a glimpse of Gabriel behind him, and raised his eyebrows. "I don't want your weirdo alien gel inside me. How does that make me a party-pooper?" He rolled his eyes and returned his head to the pillow.

"Because." Gabriel tugged at Sam's shirt—edges growing wetter and wetter where the slimy extra appendages touched the fabric. He pulled until Sam raised his arms and let himself be stripped of the offending garment. Gabriel hummed and curled back around Sam with both dry and damp limbs. "If I say you're a party-pooper, you're a party-pooper."

"Oh, really?" Sam scoffed. "Well, you're a jerk."

Gabriel smirked against Sam's neck. "But I'm an attractive jerk."

"With _tentacles_."

Gabriel hummed. "An attractive jerk with tentacles."

Sam rolled his eyes.

But if he were to be honest, he liked the cool slide of the tentacles against his bare skin, in the summer heat. Soft and delicate and strangely comforting, and so very Gabriel. A similar color to his eyes, and so pretty. Even if they were weird.

Gabriel kissed Sam's shoulder and let his limbs drag slick across his skin.

Sam smiled.


End file.
